


Winning Is Everything

by IWillMakeMyOwnFate



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Modern day!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillMakeMyOwnFate/pseuds/IWillMakeMyOwnFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin and Takumi have always been competitive, but when they start up their usual argument of who’s better, the elder siblings find a way to settle it once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Is Everything

“You bet I could beat you!”

“Please, I'd like to see you try!”

“I won't be the one trying!”

Corrin and Takumi were head to head in a heated argument; both of them were leaning across the table towards each other and glaring. No one really had any idea how this whole thing had started in the first place. It was supposed to be a nice big family dinner, but with this group things usually didn't stay normal for long.

“Four hundred metres is nothing. I could best you in my sleep,” Takumi said with a confident smirk on his face.

Corrin scoffed, “The only thing you do in your sleep is snore.”

“You're one to talk.”

She gasped dramatically with her hand over her chest, “How dare you say that!”

Takumi switched his gaze to Corrin’s girlfriend Azura who was sitting beside her. She shrugged nonchalantly, “It's true.”

Corrin’s mouth dropped open and her cheeks instantly flushed, “You traitor!” she pointed an accusing finger at the blue haired girl who just smiled serenely back. The white haired girl quickly bent down and whispered, “I'm not that loud, am I?”

Azura snorted, completely expecting the question “No, you're fine.” She patted her shoulder comfortingly.

Although Corrin was not completely satisfied with that answer, she returned to the matter at hand. “What I do in my sleep does nothing to affect the fact that I could still outrun you.”

Before Takumi could fire back with another shot, Ryoma stood up from his spot at the end of the table. “Alright, that's enough you two,” he gave each of them a pointed glance and they begrudgingly returned to a somewhat proper seating position.

Xander stood up as well. “How about we settle this once and for all.”

This caught everyone’s attention.

“What do you have in mind?” Camilla asked from her spot beside Elise. The amused glitter in her eyes told Xander that she already knew but he said it anyway.

“We could set up a little race between you two,” he stated simply.

“U-umm,” Sakura stuttered while raising her hand. “Where exactly would we do it?”

“How about that school that's nearby?” Hinoka chipped in, using her vast knowledge of the nearby exercising places, “There's a nice track there.”

“Great idea, Hinoka,” Ryoma smiled at his younger sister.

Suddenly, Elise stuck her hand in the air and waved it around wildly. “Oh, oh! I want to race too!”

She looked expectantly at Xander who in turn looked at Ryoma who shrugged. “I don't see why she couldn't.”

“But,” everyone turned back to Elise, “I want you two to race too.”

Both men were taken aback by the request. “But I don't think that would be fair.” Ryoma pointed out with a sheepish smile.

“Plus we don't want to ruin the competition between Corrin and Takumi,” Xander added, glancing over at Corrin, “Right, Corrin?”

The white haired girl frowned, “I don't care who races me. I'll beat all of you if I have to,” she gestured her hand in a sweeping motion around the dining room. Takumi also shrugged in indifference.

Seeing as they were getting no help from the previously arguing duo, they turned back to Elise. Big mistake. The blonde had brought out her secret weapon. The puppy dog eyes.

As Ryoma and Xander stared at the wide and sad eyes of the girl before them, they felt their resolve instantly melt. To top it all off, Elise even did the cute pout thing that always got her what she wanted.

“Pretty please!” She begged, the cuteness overwhelming. “Do it for me.”

The two men looked at each other. A silent agreement passed between them. Xander sighed in defeat, “Alright, you win. We’ll race too.”

Instantly the sadness was gone and Elise was jumping up and down excitedly. “Yay! This'll be so much fun!” She exclaimed while pumping her fist in the air.

Corrin’s crimson eyes scanned the room, “Would anyone else like the pleasure of racing us?”

A collective “no” from the rest of the group confirmed Corrin’s suspicion that no one wanted to get involved in this huge mess.

Leo rolled his eyes, “I can't believe you're actually doing this. Wait, yes I can.” Corrin’s only response was to stick out her tongue.

“Fine,” she sighed in mock exasperation, “I guess it's just the five of us,” her expectant gaze turned to the oldest members of the family, “Well? What are we waiting for?”

\---

Everyone participating in the race had lined up on the field of Fire Emblem High School. The people who had wisely chosen not to get involved were standing along the sidelines. Corrin and Takumi were still glaring at each other from their starting positions. The competitive tension was palpable. Elise was just happy to be here, and Ryoma and Xander were nervously glancing at the other duo.

“Is it too late to back out now?” Ryoma asked no one in particular.

“Nuh uh uh,” Camilla practically sung in a sickly sweet voice, “You already agreed.” A cruel grin formed on her face, “Now get out there and run.”

The two men blanched and shared a glance of fear.

Hinoka stepped forward, “Alright you guys, the finish line is over there by Felicia and Sakura,” her finger pointed over to said girls who waved back. “Ok, on your mark!” Everyone took their positions. “Get set!” Corrin and Takumi sent a final glare at each other, “Go!” Immediately everyone was gone.

At the front, Corrin and Takumi were neck in neck. Each of them were running at full speed. Ryoma and Xander weren't too far behind even though they weren't trying their hardest, but Elise was trailing farther back.

“Wait! Xander!” Elise yelled at the blond man who immediately stopped. Ryoma tossed a curious glance over his shoulder but kept going “Crouch down,” although very confused, he did as she asked. As soon as he was level with her, she jumped on his back and clung to him. “Run Xander! You have to win now!”

Now fully understanding the situation, Xander immediately stood up and ran as fast as he could. He caught up to Ryoma easily enough and the two men kept pace with each other. Corrin and Takumi meanwhile had used up pretty much all their energy at the start and we're starting to tire.

At the very end, the other three were still a little ways behind the competitive duo. Corrin smirked triumphantly as she was about to win, but at the last second she slipped on the slightly damp grass. As usual she was not wearing shoes. She ungracefully face planted onto the ground. Takumi didn't have enough time to react and tripped on her.

Both of them sprawled across the ground. The finish line was a foot away from them. They exchanged a glance of realization, and they frantically reached for the line. Their hands came up short. A second later, their mouths dropped open in shock as they watched Xander and Elise easily pass them and cross the finish line with Ryoma close behind.

The exact moment they crossed, there was a bright flash. Felicia peeked out with a grin from behind the camera she was holding. Then she glanced back at the picture. “What a nice picture!” She commented, turning the camera so Sakura could see. Said girl had to choke back a laugh.

The duo was still frozen in surprise, “Well,” Takumi started.

“I guess we lost,” Corrin finished.

Everyone ran over to the winning duo and congratulated them. Elise was smiling so brightly and even Xander looked satisfied with the results.

Corrin and Takumi walked over. “Congrats, Elise,” Takumi grinned at the blond girl.

“Yeah,” Corrin said while ruffling Elise’s hair, much to her chagrin, “great job. You too, Xander,” she added while dodging a swat from an annoyed Elise.

“That was fun,” Xander admitted with a nod of agreement from Ryoma.

“Hey, Azura?”

“Yes, Elise?” the blue haired girl said as she walked over to stand beside Corrin.

“Did you two bring dessert?”

Azura chuckled, “Yes, Elise, it's in the fridge back at the house.”

Elise gasped in excitement. “Can we go eat it now? Please! Please!”

Everyone has a good laugh over the hyperactive girl’s antics. “Yes, we can,” this time Corrin responded.

“Yes!” Elise cheered with a fist pump. “Come on, Sakura! Let's go!” The blond haired girl grabbed the hand of the unlucky girl and practically dragged her off in the direction of the house.

“What a night,” Corrin muttered to herself as she followed everyone else back.

Azura hung back for a moment to walk with Felicia. “You're going to print out that photo right?”

Felicia grinned with a knowing look, “Of course. You want one?”

The blue haired girl returned the grin, “Yes, please.” With that said, Azura quickened her pace to catch up with her girlfriend.

\---

“I bet I can eat more than you!”

“Ha! In your dreams!”

Everyone groaned as the competitive duo argued.

Not again!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I never planned on writing from a series that I never planned on writing from a world that I never planned on creating so I guess what I'm saying is look forward to more stories like this! I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
